


《Side By Side》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>球星x学霸 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	《Side By Side》

【百花醉出品】《Side By Side》[罗伊策相关]

 

_[Marco Reus x Mario Gotze]  
_[From 绯轮]

 

……

Love is hard to get into, but harder to get out of.

……

 

You had me at hello.

 

Mario觉得自己最近一段时间很倒霉，首先是他的实验遇到了一个瓶颈，再是他的论文并不是那么令人满意，最后去机场的路上堵车导致他延误了飞机不得不改签。而同时他还饿着肚子。Mario将改签后的机票收好后坐在机场的星巴克里，捧着烫得没办法下口的红茶拿铁再一次明白果然糟糕的事情一来都是来一串。不过还好的是，他拿到了那个航班上的最后一个座位，并且他现在总算有充足的时间补上他的早饭和昨晚上欠的夜宵了。

习惯性地最后几个登机还是被堵在了过道上，Mario艰难地挤到了自己的位置旁，双人座靠窗的那边已经有人坐着了。黑色的鸭舌帽压得很低几乎盖住了一整张脸，Mario只看得见他没被黑色外套的领子遮住的一小截皮肤，比自己白了不止一点。

 

坐下来扣上安全带之后他拿出电子产品挨个关机，身旁的人也关闭了自己的手机页面，然后顺手抬起了自己手边的遮光板。Mario被阳光刺得下意识眯起了眼睛，尽管这样明媚的阳光并不能让他的心情变好一些。他马上就要回到德国，如果运气好能够解决他的论文，他还能以一个轻松的心态去参加慕尼黑啤酒节。

 

等到飞机到达了稳定高度，Mario打开了笔记本电脑，准备用这个时间把攒下的美剧看了。看了大概十几分钟之后Mario不经意地偏了偏头，就看见自己身旁的人也在聚精会神地盯着自己的电脑屏幕，虽然角度问题他只看得到鸭舌帽的帽檐和帽子上的那只捂着眼睛的猴子。，“你想看吗？”他将电脑放在了扶手上，取下左边的耳机递过去。

“谢谢。”一句话附赠了一个Mario在各种地方见到过不知道多少次的，标志般的半边嘴角歪到一边的笑容。“Mar…！”遇见球星的激动之情即将化作大叫着对方名字喷涌而出却被对方一把捂住了嘴。Mario差点跳起来的动作和Marco手忙脚乱想要捂住他嘴巴的手合在一起差点把Mario才买的电脑碰翻在地上。过道对面一位抱着孩子的女乘客责怪地看了他们一眼，手势轻柔地拍了拍自己孩子的背让他继续进入梦乡。

 

“嘘。你要是不叫出来也不把遇见我的事情告诉别人你让我给你签多少名都可以。”Marco压低了声音说。毕竟自己是偷跑出来的；当时确定了自己身边的位置没有人坐，谁知道会有人改签机票定了这架飞机上最后的位置。“你平复好了心情之后点点头。”Mario点了点头，Marco移开了自己的手。

 

“所以……你为什么不坐头等舱，坐经济舱被遇见的几率很大吧。”Mario撕开飞机上提供的零食时说道。也许他是最近过得太苦了所以上帝给了他这么一个惊喜，不是每个人都可以在飞机上遇到球星还和他共用一副耳机的。

 

“我第一个进的飞机，又是最后一排，没有人会那么无聊看我。如果我坐在头等舱，每个进来的乘客都会对我行注目礼。难道你上飞机的时候没有下意识地看看头等舱坐了哪些人吗。”Marco说道。Mario想了想，决定不反驳他。

 

“偷跑出来？”

Marco耸耸肩，“比小时候逃课要刺激得多。”

 

“好吧，”Mario用餐巾纸擦干净自己手上的零食渣，“既然这样我就不找你要合影了，一旦我这么做了我一定会把它发到网上去的。”说完他从背包里的合页本里抽出几张纸后又翻出了一支笔。“签名吧。”

“这么大的一个本子背在身上不重吗。”Marco签完看着他将纸放回合页本，“咔”的一声合上两边的夹子。“还好啊，上面记得东西都比较重要所以习惯随身携带了。”Mario翻开一页指给Marco看，“看不懂。”世界级球星扫了一眼之后很诚实的说。

 

等两人把注意力重新放回电脑屏幕的时候，进度条已经走了一大段。“我们刚才看到哪了。”Mario试图将光标移到合适的位置。“我忘了。”Marco回答道，“重头开始吧。”

 

“好吧。”反正也还很早。

 

因为Marco，Mario的心情变得很好。回德国的路很长，他们看了美剧，互关了Instagram和twitter（准确地说是Marco回fo），交流了对最近几场比赛一些球员的看法，讨论了德国不同地区啤酒味道的差别，甚至包括他们正在离开的地方并不是那么宜居的天气。

 

“你为什么要学那么复杂的东西。”Marco指了指Mario的背包，将话题转换到他们各自的职业选择上。Mario将耳机线一圈圈的缠回它的盒子里，头也不抬地说，“因为喜欢啊，觉得很有意思。爸爸又是大学教授很支持我。”

 

“搞研究？”

“差不多吧。生物那方面的。”

“比如研究男男生子？”话音刚落Mario关上耳机盒子发出“嗒”的一声。他是不是在实验室呆久了已经开始不理解别人的思路和想法了，谈到生物的第一想法应该是这个吗。“我有个前辈在研究这个，我没有。”对于绝大部分gay来说，代孕或者领养应该是比自己生来得更靠谱的想法吧。

 

“其实比起从生物的角度，对于这个话题我更偏向于精神层面。”Mario解释道，“你想，人类的精神力量是很可怕的，如果一个男的特别想生孩子，说不定他的身体就会做出相应的改变，最后他就会长出子宫来。”

 

“然后长出来的东西被当成肿瘤切掉，那个人被送进精神病院。”Marco接口道。“或者说到了这种程度他已经在精神病院了。人们总是喜欢把一些自己无法解释或者理解的东西当作是不应该存在的东西。”

 

Mario觉得他们还是尽快地换个话题比较好。

 

…

 

到最后Mario也没能知道为什么Marco会偷跑出俱乐部，他把这归结为了球星也有偶尔任性的权利。还要半个小时就要达到目的地的时候照例是空姐提示关闭电子产品，Mario在关机之前看了看通讯录里刚刚存下的号码，觉得今天经历的一切都不那么真实。他身边的人还在睡着，Mario拿起那顶鸭舌帽在他头上拍了拍，“醒醒，要到了。”

 

他们等到人几乎走完了才下飞机，除了几个腿脚不便的老人之外就剩他们了，Marco还是将帽檐压得很低，但就算是这样他也还是被一个空姐认出来了，在飞机上提供的纸巾上留下了自己的名字。

取行李的人很多，Mario一个分神就看不到Marco了。走到出口的时候Mario听到了短信提示音，备注为MR的号码发送来短信只有简单的一句“再见.”并且附上了他在ins上最喜欢的三个猴子的表情。Mario咧开的嘴角直到他坐上Andre的车的时候都没有恢复到正常弧度。

 

“你在那边找到了女朋友吗，笑得这么开心。”Andre终于还是没忍住问出了心里的疑问。“没有，不过我遇到Marco了！”

 

“哪个Marco？”Andre明显还在状况外。“Marco Reus，他在飞机上坐我旁边。”Andre眨了眨眼睛，“你的运气是有多好。”听到运气这个词Mario翻了一个白眼，“不要再和我说运气了，这几天除了遇到他之外其他事情都糟透了。”

 

“也包括你睡一觉之后就要接着投向论文的怀抱这件事？”

 

“老天。”Mario看起来很想一头撞死在挡风玻璃上。“一定要让我这么快想起这件事吗。”Andre耸耸肩，“最近大家都过得很惨，我只是让你正视现实。”

 

“让我享受最后可以逃避现实的时候。”说完Mario把头靠在挡风玻璃上，闭上眼睛很快睡着。Andre把挂在椅子后面的外套扯过来搭在了他身上。余光看到Mario的手机屏幕亮了起来，Mario握着它的动作让短信内容被手指挡住了。

 

将车停到三人合租的公寓旁的车库后Andre才拍醒了Mario。“这么快就到了？”Mario揉了揉眼睛，习惯性地按量屏幕。“你是哪个大学？”念出来之后他看向Andre，“他为什么要问我这个？”运动医学的研究生开车时间长了也有些疲惫，“谁知道呢，你问问他不就知道了。”

 

To MR

A大，问这个干什么？

From MR

有点好奇。好好学习哦大学生！:)

To MR

你也记得好好训练大球星，不要再偷跑出来了。

From MR

我尽量:0

 

Mario将手机黑屏，拉着行李跟在Andre身后，“请一定要告诉我Oscar做了吃的。我的肠胃如果再不发挥它的消化功能的话它会崩溃的。”Andre紧了紧自己的衣领，“放心吧，他准备了分量足够的意面。”

 

“能和他一起合租真是太幸运了，”Mario半是感慨地说，“感谢了你找了一个这么好的男朋友。”Andre曲起手指在他脑门上弹了一下。“珍惜吧，过几天我们就会忙得只能吃外卖了。”事实上更可能的是他们把大量时间花在了图书馆里，根本没多少时间回来。

 

“祝我们好运。”

“祝我们好运。”

 

说完这句话公寓的门就开了，Andre准备掏钥匙的动作停在那里，“我听见你们的脚步声了。”Oscar笑着说。将吻落在Andre的嘴角。是的，事情总是具有两面性的。你的室友做得一手好菜当然好，但当他同时也是你另一个室友的男朋友，而你又是单身的时候，就意味着你随时会处在这种恨不得消失的尴尬情景。

 

“这么的研究讨论怎么样？”Oscar在他们两人试图用意大利面噎死自己的时候对着Mario问道，从把倒好的果汁递给他们。“糟透了。”Mario咽下了嘴里的面，又捶了捶胸想让它们快点滑下食道。“我明天还要重新把那些繁琐的，该死的东西再看一次。很可能一开始有些地方就错了”因为他们可怜的小白鼠在注射了之后死了，这让他们不得不回过头重新思考他们之前做的一切。

 

打了一个大大的哈欠之后Mario将最后一口意面卷在叉子上送进嘴里，吃饱了之后困意自然而然地涌上来，他忽然想起来在一次Party上和Oscar第一次见面，比他大一岁的医学院学生用土豆鸡肉卷征服了在场所有人。自己那个时候还开玩笑说你凭着厨艺也能找到女朋友。找是找到了，只不过是个男的，还是自己多年好友。

 

真是永远想不到明天会发生什么。Mario把盘子丢进池子里，回头看见Andre和Oscar露出一模一样的担心的表情，“嘿，别这么看着我，会让我觉得我已经快死了。我只是太累了好吗。”

 

“去睡觉吧，你都快睁不开眼睛了。”Andre把他往卧室那个方向推了推，Mario嘴里念着知道了，一边往卧室移动。习惯性地拿出手机看了一眼，屏幕上有一条未读短信。

 

From MR

晚安！

 

看了之后Mario将手机丢到了床头柜上，然后把自己砸进被子里，闭上眼睛之后睡着了。并不知道城市另一端的Marco摆弄着手机有些不满地对自己的队友Pierre说你看他都不回我短信。

 

“也许是因为睡着了没看到。不是人人都像你一样精神这么好的。”Pierre说道，“这次居然都跑出去明天教练估计要骂死你。”说完他将啤酒杯重重地往桌上一放，“最过分的是你居然不叫上我！绝交吧!”

 

…

Mario的生活逐渐回归到了正常，虽然并不见得有多轻松但是比起前几天那种手忙脚乱好像全世界都在和自己作对已经好了太多。他和Marco以一种相当不稳定的频率联系着，有时候两个人都闲得无聊可以聊一天，有时候又半个月都不发一条短信。不过硬要说的话，短信也不是没有，Mario会在比赛之前发个短信说句加油。

等关系又进了一些，赛前赛后发短信成了固定。Mario每个月看到话费清单里短信那一项都觉得自己有必要让Marco给自己充点钱。

哪怕是不同领域的人只要是想聊天，就没有找不到话题这个说法。Marco抱怨自己输了球，训练时候被教练加练，回家之后摊在沙发上感觉到了世界尽头。Mario给他倒苦水说自己的论文又被教授打回来了，恨不得那他当活体实验顺便把一打实验报告拍他脸上。

聊足球的时候Mario还能跟着说点，换到了聊生物就只有Marco在屏幕那边看的份了，让他第一次体会到了隔行如隔山的压力。

Mario认识Marco后的第一个生日过得充满了惊喜，算算他们差不多也认识一年了。先是大早上顶着就差麻雀在里面下两个蛋的凌乱发型收了一个来自多特蒙德的大包裹。拆开后里面全是有关Marco的周边，整个箱子里黄黑色的11号无处不在。还附上了一张球票，下午BVB的主场。

经过一番激烈的思想斗争之后，Mario还是踏上了去多特蒙德的车。Marco刚刚发来的短信还躺在他的手机里。

From MR

我票都给你了再不过看就太不给我面子了！

 

先斩后奏这招真是玩得炉火纯青。Mario一边浏览twitter一边想着，看见Marco发的今晚比赛很重要一定要赢之类的话。很重要？对于已经确保明年欧冠席位的他们来说这场实力差距有些悬殊的比赛似乎没有什么特别值得重视的。停顿了几秒钟之后Mario还是给他点了个赞。

Marco给的票位置很好，南看台也是一如既往的气氛热烈。球员入场的时候Marco朝他的方向看过来，Mario把自己刚买的BVB鸭舌帽拿着站起来挥了挥。不知道Marco有没有看见，但Mario看到他扩大的笑容觉得他应该看到了。

现场看和电视上看直播完全是两种感觉，Mario第一次这么近并且专注地盯着Marco看，忽然发现一切词句用来形容球场上的他都是贫乏的。尽管上半场快结束了都还没有进球，但是Mario还是被扑面而来的荷尔蒙搞得晕晕乎乎的。

僵局在上半场结束之前被打破，Marco一记世界波破门，整个球场都沸腾了。刚站起来鼓掌的Mario看到Marco跑到他们这边后的庆祝动作愣住了。他熟悉那个手势，两个手比成XO，他几个月前和Marco讨论庆祝动作的时候提到过。他自己都已经不记得了。

Marco笑得很开心，眼神准确无误地落到了Mario身上。嘴巴动了动，“生日快乐。”Mario小声得念出来，其他人似乎都没注意到这个小动作；Marco和队友重新回到比赛之前看了一眼他，Mario用力地点了点头说了句谢谢，他相信Marco看懂了。

有些事情，一旦开了头就不可收拾。有比赛前Marco习惯性地问一句有空吗。如果Mario有时间就会去看他的比赛，新赛季的球衣和签名卡Mario也绝对是最早收到的那一批。导致一群好友都以为他开始支持BVB。

Mario很少和他见面，更多是通过视频。两人都情有可原的没空，Mario也没太在意这件事，友谊又不需要靠见面来维持。不过Marco倒是乐于制造惊喜。

有一次他走到校门，一辆红色的法拉利像一团火焰一样带着引擎的呼啸从那边开过来停在他的面前，窗门放下来之后那个本来应该在训练场浑汗如雨的人对他笑，“嘿，Mario，今天过得怎么样？”

Mario听见旁边两个女生倒吸一口气的声音，在别人发现他的身份围成圈开始要签名之前上车。“你又逃训练了？”他问道。Marco一脸伤心，“Mario，我好不容易抽时间来看你，能不要一来就说这种话吗？”

“对不起。”Mario没什么诚意地说道。“今天放假。”Marco解释道。“你们忙吗？”

“还行吧，半死状态，离死还早。”Mario说道，拨弄着放在车前的左右摇晃的Emma玩偶。

“听起来很糟，我请你吃饭。”

“好的我活过来了！”

这样的事情有过几次之后Marco终于听从了Mario的建议换了一辆相对低调的车。

 

…

又熬过一次期末修罗并且将读研究生的事情了结之后，Mario直接被Andre拉去谈人生，那双好看的蓝眼睛里流露出少有的严肃让Mario多少有些紧张。再通过一问一答的方式将这一年来和Marco的交流沟通交代了清楚之后Mario一口气喝干了杯子里的柠檬水，“你问这些做什么？”

Andre和自己的男朋友对视一眼，语气里带着一种“你已经没救了”一般的无可奈何，说出的话直接让Mario把杯子里的那片柠檬干咽了下去。

“Mario，你真的不觉得他是在追你吗？”

 

…

 

Mario觉得自己二十多年来平稳安定的人生就在那个下午被Andre一句话颠覆。

当然并不是说他就那么坚定不移地相信Marco和自己之间只有纯洁的友谊。当一些还懵懵懂懂的感情被好友毫不犹豫地挖出来摆在他面前的时候，他相当自豪的反应能力还是招架不住瞬间罢工。

Mario张了张嘴，想说否定的话但是刚咽下去的那片柠檬像是梗在喉咙里一样噎得他一句话都说不出来；残留的酸味在口腔里蔓延。感性的那一面欣喜若狂，理性的那一面说，不，不对，他和Marco就只是朋友；没有超出友情界限的感情。然而在心里再怎么重复地告诉自己，那份不合时宜的喜悦却还是一层层地漫上来。

Andre看着好友的表情，知道自己做了一个正确的决定。剩下的事，就和他没什么关系了。至于Marco，只要不要再在自己跟着其他队医给他做检查的时候不断问他关于Mario的事情他就很满足了。

…

Marco看着自己眼前的啤酒，显然注意力不在上面。Pierre在他眼前挥了挥手，“你怎么了？马上就要冬歇了你不高兴吗？”能够有一大段的休息时间是他们某个人都很高兴的事，而Marco这次却一反常态的沉默。明摆着一副为情所困的样子，Pierre脑海中的八卦雷达开始启动。

但Marco是一个敢说敢做的人，现在的样子让Pierre觉得这很不正常，他收敛了脸上的笑意，露出一副严肃的样子。“嘿Marco，不开心的事情要说出来。”Marco抬起眼睛看了看他，Pierre将眼睛睁得大大的看回去。最后Marco败下阵，“好吧，我说。”

“等一下，”Pierre阻止到，朝着吧台那边喊道，“啤酒再来两杯。”然后一本正经地解释道，“虽然你看起来并不像严谨靠谱的传统德国人，但是我听说再喝了啤酒之后更容易敞开心扉。”

Marco嫌弃地看了他一眼，“你什么时候开始当情感专家了。一般不是Mats喜欢做这种事吗。”

“他最近追皇家蓝队长追得比较辛苦，所以没空理我们。”Pierre耸了耸肩说道。将侍者端过来的啤酒推了一杯到Marco的面前。用眼神示意，你是喝了半杯再说，还是边喝边说。

“我之前逃了训练出去玩的事情，你还记得吗？”Pierre点点头，怎么可能忘，只要一想到他就觉得Marco太不讲兄弟情了。Marco抿了一口啤酒，“我给你说过我在飞机上遇到了一个很有意思的人。”Pierre露出恍然大悟的表情，“就是你送周边送门票时不时还送进球的给他的那个。”

Marco点了一下头，指尖上沾了水珠，在桌上划出凌乱的痕迹，显示出他现在心情的烦躁。“我喜欢他。”他说道。“我怎么一点都不觉得意外呢。”Pierre喝了一大口啤酒，“你在追他，我看得出来。他知道吗?”

Marco看着他，眼睛里写着“你觉得我要是知道他在想什么还在这里烦躁什么”这句话。哦，Pierre在心里狠狠翻了一个白眼。刚才Marco的情商变高了的想法一定是错觉，他肯定是酒喝多了。

他深吸一口气，终于说出了他这几天忧愁烦恼的原因。“我不知道要不要表白。”Pierre完全懂他的想法，先不说那个人，好像是叫Mario？喜不喜欢他这件事，单是他们足球运动员这个身份就会把一些事情变得很复杂。但是，“Marco你是24岁不是74岁，别活得像一个老年人一样。”

 

金发的多特蒙德11号正在喝啤酒，瞪着眼睛抬了抬下巴不知道是反驳还是示意他继续说下去。

“我的意思是，既然年轻，就要疯一疯啊。顾虑这么多还有什么意思，最简单的比方，你不射门，怎么知道自己会不会进球。”Pierre满脸都是这方面我是过来人的骄傲，语气里带着一种长辈般的语重心长。

“被拒绝了怎么办。”先前咽下去的酒精在身体里发挥效力，不断刺激着Marco的神经。

Pierre凑到他面前拍了拍他的脸，很认真地说，“你难道会因为一次没有踢正球门以后就再也不射门了吗？”Marco愣了一下，过后一点点勾起唇角。Pierre知道自己说的话起作用了，“大胆地去做就好了，我们现在大好的时光不能被瞻前顾后耽误了。”说完Pierre举起手里的啤酒，Marco笑着和他碰了一下。

然而在Marco表白之前，他和Mario先迎来了一次史无前例的争吵。

在Marco看来那并不是什么大事，他的脚趾在比赛时受了轻伤的同时他得到了国家队征召。他做了一个在他看来再正常不过的选择，没有留下来治疗而是随队参加合训。虽然最后的结局是因为疼痛上不了场开始接受治疗。

说不憋屈是不可能的，他，又一次地，错过了国家队比赛。

Marco一直觉得自己就算是对全世界的发火遇到Mario的时候也还是能冷静下来，但是他高估了自己，现实狠狠地打了他的脸。当Mario打过来的电话里埋怨他没有好好治疗反而逞强的责备语气盖过了里面的关心时，这些话瞬间成了点燃引线的火花，把Marco的怒气爆到了最高值。

等吵到Mario在那边爆了粗口切断电话他把手机摔出去了之后，因为愤怒而激发出来的肾上腺素才逐渐消退。Marco深呼吸，又将空气尽数吐出来然后倒在床上，颓然地看着自己的脚。现在打电话过去道歉他们肯定会再吵一架，Marco看着天花板上岩石形状的顶灯，不知道为什么自己的火气会那么大。明明队友们个个都在说他不应该逞强，却唯独对Mario发了火。

Mario没想过自己挤出时间给Marco打电话会是以吵架收场。朋友相处，争执，意见不合当然是正常的。Mario和Marco不是没有吵过架，只是从没有吵得这么厉害。Marco也从没有这么明明是自己的错却还依旧理直气壮地对他发火。

他就是吃饱了撑的才会去关心这个混蛋。Mario收拾好东西请了个假，准备去酒吧和酒精进行亲密接触。

…

Mario并不是一个喜欢酒精的人，但是就好像他不喜欢咖啡早上却还是需要咖啡因来保持清醒一样，有些东西在某种时候是必不可少的。

第五杯伏特加从口腔一路灼烧到胃的时候，Mario知道自己已经处于半醉状态了。酒，有的时候真是一个好东西，它可以让你鼓起勇气去做一些一直不敢的事情。比如，Mario把手机拿出来解锁，熟练地拨号；表白。

管你是什么身份，管你喜不喜欢我，我总要让你知道。

电话很快被接通，Marco的声音似乎带着诧异，但又有欣喜，这些情绪Mario已经分辨不出来了。“嘿Marco，我要告诉你一个事情。”

“你说。”Marco都能感受到隔着手机扑到他耳朵上的酒味，Mario喝醉了。

“一个很重要的事情。”Mario眨了眨眼睛，摇晃着杯子专注地看着杯底流动的浅浅一层伏特加。“我喜欢你。我以前是不是没有告诉过你这件事。”他想等明天酒醒了自己可能会后悔，但他还是顺畅地说了出来。“不是兄弟的那种，恋人的那种。”说完之后他感觉压在心上的那块石头崩散了，说不出的轻松愉快。头不要昏昏沉沉的就更好了。

那边的人似乎不知道该说什么，Marco很少有这样说不出话的时候，这让Mario的心情更好了。“我说完了。”然后便挂了电话，走出酒吧打车回家。从家门口挪到卧室再把自己丢到床上用完了Mario所有的力气，酒劲一阵阵地往上涌，Mario此时却清醒地意识到自己把心意表露得透透彻彻。他忽然间有些害怕。但还没等他想更多，他便睡着了。

Mario从晚上六点睡到了第二天早上六点，醒过来的时候头疼再一次提醒他酒要少喝。Mario冲澡的时候回忆着昨天发生了，他和Marco吵架了，他去喝酒了，然后他表了白，接着他回到了家。一路上很顺畅，没有堵车没有吐。

不，等等，倒回去。回家之前，他表白了。

记忆一股脑地涌进他还有些混沌的大脑，虽然有些后悔但Mario也只能坦然地接受这个事实。他喝酒只是因为心里不爽，没想到还会有表白这个附加结果。但是喝酒……他捂着自己开始抽痛的胃，真的要适量。

…

Marco请了假之后直接把车开到了慕尼黑，期间很多次想要超速但最后还是忍住了。既然伤了就乖乖养伤，弄出点新闻实在是很麻烦。他想起请假时Pierre意味深长的笑容和找Andre要地址时后者的毫不犹豫，忽然觉得好像这些朋友都比自己靠谱。

跟着导航转了几圈终于找到了Mario的公寓门口，Andre还顺便告诉了他备用钥匙放在那里。废弃的花盆下面放着几乎没用过的金属钥匙，Marco将它插进锁孔里时都能听见自己心脏跳动发出的砰砰砰的声音，真是少有的紧张。

Mario刚洗完头，一边嚼巧克力一边擦着自己湿漉漉的头发。这个公寓的隔音效果不好一直很让Mario苦恼，最明显的就是两位室友晚上做某些事时偶尔会有努力压抑但是还是漏出来的声音传到耳朵里。

卧室的门半掩着没办法隔绝声音，Mario清楚地听见门被打开，用钥匙。房东拿了租金就去非洲探险了，Andre在多特蒙德，Oscar回巴西了，自己的钥匙被丢在了客厅的沙发上，哦还有备用钥匙，但他自己都不知道在哪。

Mario小心翼翼地打开卧室的门，只探出半个脑袋看了一眼就被那个完全不应该出现在这里的人吓得愣在原地。他怀疑是不是自己酒还没醒出现幻觉了，但是客厅里站着的人又如此的真实。Marco显然已经看到了他，侧过身看着他笑。

“有事吗？”知道躲不过，Mario先开口道。但说完才想起有更重要的事情没有问，“你怎么找到这里的，为什么会有钥匙？”

Marco拿过被他忘在手里的毛巾，给他擦头发，“我一个个回答，地址是Andre告诉我的，钥匙在门口花盆下面拿的，也是他说的。”Andre你这个叛徒！Mario在心里狠狠地Andre的头像上打了一个红叉。

“至于来这里有什么事情，一个是为了说对不起，另外一个，可能问你自己比较合适。”这下差不多了，Marco摸了摸Mario半干的头发。将毛巾丢到旁边的桌子上，对上Mario躲闪的目光。

“就算是……”他用沉默代替那件发生的事情，“你也没必要到慕尼黑来。还有，坐着，你不是还伤着吗。”

“我觉得当面说比较方便，”Marco坐到旁边的沙发上，“你不想见到我？”

“我的意思是，我可以过去。”

“让宿醉的人开车不是一个好选择。”Mario移开视线，“你怎么知道。”猝不及防地被Marco拉着手臂带到怀里，Mario手忙脚乱地撑着沙发让自己的重量不要落在他身上。想挣脱了站起来却发现Marco落在他腰上的力道大得让他动弹不得。这个别扭的姿势瞬间拉近了他们之间的距离，Mario只能把目光落在那张近在咫尺的脸上。

“你真应该听听那个时候自己的声音，太明显了。而且，”Mario感受到他手臂在收紧，心里有了一种不好的预感，但又有些释然，虽然比他想象中提前了很久，但是他们终于要挑明一些事情了。“如果不是喝醉了我想你也不会表白。”

Mario不知道该说什么，不管是违背自己心意说对啊我喝醉了所以不要当真，还是在清醒状态下认真表白说对啊我就是喜欢你；在现在似乎都显得不太合适。

Marco腾出一只手扶着他的脸，这个动作打断了他运作得还不是特别顺畅的思绪。落在唇上的温暖的柔软触感让他清楚地认识到自己被吻了。没有得到任何回应让Marco中断了这个吻，有些无奈地看着Mario还有些恍惚的神情，“宝贝，配合一点。”

Mario慌乱地点点头，小声地嗯了一声。这种简单干脆的方式显然在他的预料之外。Marco叹了一口气，扳正他的脸让他看着自己，“首先，我为我昨天愚蠢的发火向你道歉；其次，我喜欢你，大概从第一次见你的时候开始。”

“我现在没喝醉，可信度应该比你高。”

“现在，配合一下？”

Mario笑着凑过去和他接吻。

 

当Pierre看到自己的好兄弟带着他们赢了欧冠决赛一样的笑容回到俱乐部时，他就知道队里又少了一个单身汉。Pierre捂着自己的眼睛，“收敛一下你脸上的笑容，看着太闪了。”Marco一巴掌拍到他的背上，“嫉妒我长得帅！”

“请我喝酒，没得商量。”

而Andre则收到了Mario短信轰炸，内容概括出来就是，你就这么随意地把我买了还有没有室友情！和你为什么帮他不帮我？！

Andre看着这种近乎无理取闹的短信觉得很无奈，余光扫到那边正在和Pierre说笑的Marco，他有一种预感，这两个人以后还有得闹，在一起绝不是一个风平浪静的结局。

…

亲密的朋友和恋人有本质的区别，他们每天都会视频，看看对方的脸，听听对方的声音，直到其中一个人睡过去。Mario看着屏幕里Marco已经睡熟的脸，忍不住伸手碰了碰冰凉的液晶屏，明明看起来那么近，却怎么都碰不到。苦笑着想自己总算是体会到了异地恋的辛苦。

他们在有限的见面时间的拥抱，接吻，上床，像皮肤饥渴症一样肆无忌惮地抚摸对方。Marco唯一憎恶自己球员身份的时候，便是在街上，他和Mario还是和平时一样永远不缺话题，却总是隔着距离，自己不能和他十指相扣，只有在没人的角落，才敢伸手去钩钩他的无名指，将短促的吻落在他冰凉的黑曜石耳钉上。

Mario当然明白这一点，他曾经最大的顾虑现在依旧是他们之间最无法跨越的沟壑。

Mario总是以为自己能够以一个平常心看待那些和Marco有关的捕风捉影的绯闻，去看他比赛之后和他合影的女模特，晒自己穿着德国队11号球衣照片的女明星，等等。为了一定程度上掩饰自己的性向，Mario甚至偶尔会让Marco刻意去做。但是第一次听到实验室里的学弟随口提到报纸上的八卦时，他还是没忍住捏碎了手里等着装试剂的玻璃试管。

“我讨厌你和别人传绯闻，”Mario拱到Marco的怀里，看着他的侧脸低声说道，“但是你必须这么做。”流言传遍天，也依旧是流言。Marco是他的恋人，所以他相信Marco。

“Sunny，对不起。”他的Mario，他的阳光，永远都在为自己着想。而自己能回报的却很少。“除了你，不会有任何人。”

Mario在黑暗里勾起唇角，将头埋在他的颈窝，“我记住了，如果你忘了，我会提醒你的。”

那个时候他们已经开始同居，年轻肆意的他们依旧在各自的领域大放光彩。但总结起来还是“聚少离多”四个字，不是没有交流，只是说得越来越少。

后来Mario一个人在空荡荡的公寓里回忆那段日子，回想他们怎么走到这一步。最后发现无论重来多少次，都不会改变。

这就是现实，这就是生活。

 

Love is hard to get into, but harder to get out of.

 

手机铃声毫无预兆地响起时，Mario正在和教授讨论接下来的他们接下来的计划，为了去看那场四年一届的足球赛事，所有的进度都在能够保证质量的情况下加快。Mario看了一眼手机，备注为Pierre的男人很少打电话给他，通常都是因为Marco，而自己，在乎和Marco有关的一切。Mario抱歉地看了一眼教授，在教授点头之后走到外面接电话。

“你好。”客气的开场白刚说完，那边就急切地抢白，“太好了你还肯接电话。”那样的语气，和以前的每一次Marco受伤了一样；Mario心里的不安在不断扩大。“有事吗？”

“你现在能不能来一趟多特蒙德，以前Marco做治疗的地方你还找得到吗?”Mario手一抖差点摔了手机，“他怎么了？”医院这个词从来不代表着好事，更别说是世界杯赛前的现在。那边没有回答，似乎在思考措辞，Mario忍不住提高音量，“Pierre！”

“现在结果没出来，你知道Marco的脾气，如果真的……除了你没人能稳住他。”

Mario自嘲地笑笑，“我没那么厉害，我们已经分手了。”

“说得好像你们已经不爱对方了一样，你比我更清楚Marco每次都会用的sunny这个tag代表着什么。Mario，现在就是一半的一半，有的事情朋友可以陪他一起担着，但是有些事情我们做不到，而你可以。”

“他需要你。”

一句话剥落了Mario所有的伪装和内心铸成的屏障，他想，也许Marco和自己一样，只要一句需要你，就会丢了一切到对方身边去。可惜以前的他们不懂。“我马上过来。有事给我打电话。”

Mario到的时候，聚在一起多特蒙德的黄黑色队服异常显眼，每个人脸上的神情如出一辙。焦急，恐惧，担忧。他觉得自己的腿在发抖，更没有力气支持他走到他们身边去询问。队长Mats先看到了他，Mario想自己现在的表情一定很难看，才会让这位黄黑队长忙不迭地走过来安慰自己。

“还没有准确的结果，”Mats拍了拍他的肩，按在他肩上的手力气很大。一般来说一个伤情确定并不会那么慢，但现在不仅要确定Marco的伤势，还要评估他能否参加世界杯。“Marco会和我们一起去参加世界杯的。”Mario下意识地点了点头，“对，他会的。”他在回答Mats，也在告诉自己。Mats向一个房间扬了扬脸，“他把我们都赶出来了，你去陪陪他吧。”

推开门的时候Marco还是保持着头埋在手臂里的姿势，甚至没有抬头看一看。受伤的地方已经被固定。Mario忽然想起，这是他们分手之后第一次离得这么近。他还是会买票去看Marco的比赛，不管是联赛还是国家队比赛，跟着他碾转于城市或者国家之间。只是他们的距离那么远，远得Marco球场上永远神采飞扬的脸都显得模模糊糊。

“出去。”Marco说道，根本懒得看是谁。

“Marco，是我。”Mario靠近他，握住他冰凉的手。Marco不可置信地抬头看他，“Sunny……你怎么来了？”他说完就反应过来，苦笑道，“Pierre给你打电话了是吗？每次我受伤他都会这么做。”

“他很担心你，我也是。”Mario收紧自己的手指，“结果还没出来，现在没必要这么丧气。”说完他自己轻笑，“明明是一个乐观的人，但是在伤病这方面你总喜欢往最差的方面想。”他摩挲着Marco的指节。就这这个姿势有些费力地把Marco搂到自己怀里。

“Marco，在我面前你不需要有这么多顾虑。”说完他感到Marco身体的瞬间僵硬，几秒钟之后他的身体放松下来，将手臂环上Mario的腰，头靠在他的肩膀上。“Sunny，我很怕。”

“我真的很怕。”Mario感受到怀里人的颤抖，只能加重手上环着他的力道，慢慢拍着他的背，“别怕，别怕。”他本来就是很会安慰人，而且这种事情，再多的语言都是苍白无力的，他甚至不知道自己除了陪伴之外还能为Marco做什么。

Marco在哭，眼泪一滴滴落下来渗到Mario的衣服里。Mario见过Marco因为受伤发火，摔东西，或者将自己与所有人隔绝。但是从来没见过他哭。

自己什么也做不了，只能搂着他，让他知道不管结果是什么都不是他一个人去面对。那些曾经他们不愿意宣之于口的话语，现在都蕴藏在了行动里。

“无论结果如何，我都在这里。”等Marco哭够了抬起头，Mario拿纸巾给他擦眼泪时认真地说。“除了你，任何人都不可以。”Marco看着他的眼睛说道。Mario将手里湿了的纸巾攥得变形，才勉强使自己保持着神色如常。

两人之间一阵沉默，Mario想松开Marco的手，刚移开一点Marco的手掌就凑上来握住他的，Mario最终心软了任由两人的手交扣在一起。

队医和其他球员推门进来的时候Mario还是飞快地甩开了Marco 的手，Marco像以前一样悄悄地勾着他的无名指。

最后的结果是Marco可以去参加世界杯，但是要晚些时候才能随队一起参加合训。唯一的问题在于，如果这样治疗了去参加世界杯，能赶上，但不能根治。对后面的联赛肯定会造成影响。

俱乐部会支持他的决定，决定权在Marco。Mario和他勾在一起的无名指因为他施加的力道痛感逐渐加大，但Mario知道这是一个没有悬念的选择。一个足球运动员能够参加的最顶级的赛事就在眼前，Marco绝不会放弃任何可以去的机会。

“我想去世界杯。”Mario听完这句话觉得轻松了不少，他抽回了自己的手指。退到一边，看着Marco的队友们围在他身边开玩笑说留点力气在赛场上；既然有伤就温柔点踢给我们一点机会之类的话。

一晃神看到门外面的Andre在向他招手，Mario朝他走过去，还贴心地给里面的一群人带上了门。碰上冰凉的门把手他才感觉到手掌心的疼痛，摊开一看，上面是四个指印，很深，大概是刚才听队医说话时太紧张了不自觉掐出来的。

“他会没事的对吗？”他不放心地再向好友确认一次。

“如果不是因为世界杯，没有一个医生会建议那种治疗方法。新赛季开始他可能会缺一段不短的时间。”年轻的德国国家队队医的语气里有丝毫不加掩饰的忧虑。Mario透过玻璃窗看着房间里已经有了笑容的Marco，“但是我们都知道，Marco一定会选择它。”

 

…

回去的路上Mario想起了他们在一起的那段时间，彼此间的交流越来越少，在一起的时间一半都在床上度过。最初他以为是错觉，到后来发现他们真的在将彼此越推越远。吵架的那天就和今天一样，阴沉得让人觉得压抑，Marco因为伤病和状态不佳受到诟病，自己也遇到了前所未有的挫折。那些相互扶持度过艰难期的情节放到年轻气盛的他们身上完全不适用。

一直以来刻意被他们忽略的很多问题在他们争吵的过程中不断地被翻出来，翻旧账，指责对方。最后Mario摔门出去，“砰”的一声带动的风让门口吊着的贝壳风铃发出凌乱的响声，这是同居第二天他们一起去挑的。

出门之后微凉的风夹杂着雨丝扑在Mario的脸上，让他逐渐清醒过来。他悲哀地意识到，他和Marco真的都还不够好，没有好到可以去包容对方，理解对方，在对方需要自己的时候说一句我在这里。

之后是冷战，第六天Mario在Marco比赛的时候回到他们共同的家，收拾了自己所有的东西准备回慕尼黑。他在机场登机口听着前往慕尼黑的乘客请准备登机的广播拨通了Marco的电话。

“Marco，我们分手吧。”说完这一句他便切断了通话然后关机。

是他先说了喜欢，也是他说的分手。

他们在一起，因为年轻，不愿意让自己后悔；他们分手，因为年轻，还没有足够的准备和对方一起面对未来的险阻。

Mario没有换掉手机号，他了解Marco的性格，他不会找自己，苦苦哀求不要分手这种事情，不可能会出现在他们之间。飞机降落到慕尼黑之后，他在出租车上打开手机，设定好的Marco发推特就自动推送到他的屏幕上。点开只有简单的一句话，

除了你，不会有任何人。

…

国家队集结后一个星期Marco正式开始参加合训，各大媒体铺天盖地的各种消息连带着质疑Marco的伤情和状态。

Marco照例是拿到报纸后扫一眼丢到一边，继续给自己的吐司抹上厚厚的一层果酱。这个习惯是和Mario在一起之后养成的，Mario热衷于一切果酱，还经常在一片面包上抹不同口味的果酱，时间久了Marco也就跟着喜欢抹果酱了。

Mario，他想起自己受伤那天他努力镇定着安慰自己的样子，熟悉又陌生。一个晃神手里的吐司就被走过来Mats拿走了。后防核心将吐司盖到自己拿的一堆东西上，“愣着不吃我就帮你吃了。”

“吃这么多小心Benni嫌弃你。”Marco深知食物到了Mats手里拿不回来这个道理，嘴炮的同时也只能自己重新动手。“他不会的。”回到国家队哪里都好，就是要看着这群人在自己面前秀恩爱。Marco捂着脸，“你脸上的笑容让我觉得要瞎了。”

“不说这个，你和那位年轻的生物学家最近怎么样？”一口咬掉半个蛋挞的同时Mats满意地看着Marco的身体瞬间僵硬，Marco将煎蛋和培根放在吐司上，又盖上一片弄成三明治，努力消磨掉心里突然的紧缩感。有一块地方空着久了，自己都以为已经习惯了。

“没怎么样，前几天是我这两年来第一次见到他。”平时没事会去网上搜和Mario有关的消息，比如论文，比如他们团队的研究，这样的面对面，真的是第一次。

“你真应该看看他来的时候的表情，和你一样了无希望。我甚至觉得他下一秒就要嚎啕大哭。”唔，今天的土豆饼味道不错。Marco一叉子直直地戳在牛角面包上。“有话直说，Mats。”

“我觉得他还爱你，你也一样。”金属叉子在白瓷盘上划出尖锐的声音，Marco抬起头对其他队友抱歉地笑了笑。回过头看着Mats，“还不是时候。”

Mats知道他想说什么，点点头笑道，“也是，还不是时候。啊对了，今天的玉米鸡茸汤挺好喝的。”说完他端着自己的盘子找Benedikt去了。

收尾工作彻底结束之后大家纷纷欢呼，“可以去看世界杯了！”不知道是谁大吼了一句，得到了大家的支持。Mario将杯底里残留的一点黑咖啡咽下去，冷透了之后苦味似乎更重了，喝了之后浑身不舒服。

“Mario？”波兰人拍了拍他的头，湛蓝的眼睛里掩饰不住担心。“你还好吗？”Mario回过神，“你刚才说什么？”

Robert有些无奈的重复，“问你接下里要做什么。”

“和你们一样，喝啤酒看球赛。”Mario将杯子放到旁边，“当然现在我只想睡觉。”他眨眨眼睛扯开话题，“Jerome今天来接你吗？”

“他要拍新一季的广告，来不了。”

“所以我可以搭你的车回去了是吗！”

“当然。”Robert揉了揉Mario的头发，被后者不满地打手。一旁的朋友问他们今晚上要不要一起去吃烤肉，两人一起摇摇头。

“你这次去现场看比赛吗？”Robert挑起话头，“我记得两年前的欧洲杯就你最热情了。”Mario呵了一口气在窗户上，慢慢地在那层薄雾上画圈。“我也不知道。”两年前他和Marco还没有分手，在看台上隔着山呼海啸的人群看他在球场上挥洒汗水，再看着他半决赛失利后跪在草坪上哭得像个孩子却无能为力。之后就是伤病，状态下滑，转会传言，搞得Marco烦躁不已。不过那个时候自己也好不到哪去。

“如果要去要尽快订酒店了，你难道想在异国他乡露宿街头吗。”Robert慢慢敲打着方向盘，说了这个现实的事情。Mario随意地点点头，似乎并没有放在心上。“Robert你长得这么好看，就该和Jerome一起去当模特。”

“镁光灯下的生活不适合我。”前面的信号灯由黄转红，Robert慢慢把车停下来。“怎么突然想起说这个。”他侧过脸看着Mario，“就忽然想到了，随口一说。”Mario笑了笑，很快又移开视线。“绿灯了。”

“Mario，你今天怪怪的。”

“没有啦！”他伸手戳了戳面前放着的太阳能向日葵装饰品说道。

只是有点羡慕你们。

回到家之后Mario打开电脑，才想起自己已经订好了酒店，只有认命地去收拾行李。给自己做晚饭的时候Mario在心里想着要带哪些东西去；又到在脸上画上黑红金三道条纹的时候了，日子过得还真快。

芝士焗番薯的味道充盈着整个房间，嚼到里面小粒的豌豆和培根时Mario才想起这其实是Marco喜欢的菜。

他想逼着自己忘记很多事，但那些事已经潜移默化到了自己的生活里，成了消磨不掉的记号。Mario忽然没胃口了。

德国队依旧是夺冠热门，封闭式的训练基地让队员们得了清闲。小组赛第一场赢得轻松，Marco没有上场，他的脚伤还没有让他到达巅峰状态。小组赛第二场就像是诅咒，打得艰难无比，零比零一直僵持到下半场，Marco替补出场贡献助攻，风骚的脚背传球和Thomas干净利落的抽射点燃了整个球场。最后一场小组赛Marco又没有上场。媒体纷纷猜测Marco的伤势，也对不断预测接下来的战术和布阵。

“他是不是还没好全？”

“打全场负担过重，”Andre说道，“教练想让他做改变结局的那个人。”

“他做得到。”这一点他从未怀疑。

一路的磕磕绊绊，德国队最终进了决赛，离所有球员梦寐以求的最高荣誉只差一步。就像Andre说的，Marco没有哪一次打满了全场。

Mario看不到替补席上Marco的脸，只觉得胶着的球场局势让他的呼吸一直不太顺畅。

会赢吗？会赢的！

下半场进行到一半的时候Marco被换上场，这是德国队最后一个换人名额。Mario看着Marco上场挨个和身边的队友击掌，脸上是从未有过的认真严肃，白色主场球衣下有些纤细的身体里是等待着爆发的力量。这就是Marco，Mario自豪地想着，一个值得他爱一辈子的男人。

第119分钟Marco接到队友传球完成绝杀的那一刻，Mario才发现这种曾经只会出现梦里的时刻真正发生时，自己发不出任何声音，满脑子都是Marco提到比赛时的雄心和一个月前受伤之后在自己怀里的哭泣和颤抖。身边的人挥舞着国旗激动地大叫，他捂着嘴巴泪流满面。

一比零保持到了最后，终场哨声响起的时候Mario甚至觉得这个世界不是真实的。但是身边和自己一样激动亢奋的球迷，球场上跪在草皮上不知道在笑还是在哭的球员，成为叠罗汉最下面那个人的Marco，都在提醒他，这是真的。

Marco努力从队友那里挣脱出来，走到球场中心做了一个再熟悉不过的手势。食指交叉成X，拇指交叠成O。他将进球送给祖国，也将它送给Mario。

Mario看着领了奖牌和金杯之后球员们和自己另一半的拥抱亲吻，只有Marco一个人有些孤独地助教聊天，又拿着奖牌去逗队友的儿子。看，这就是他做不到的事情，没有一个合适的身份陪着他站在绿茵场上。

Marco的视线逡巡在看台上，他知道Mario在这里，但找不到他。他赢了比赛，也终于下定了决心，现在就是那个正确的时候。

他想和Mario在一起，不是一时，是一世。

…

什么事情发生在Marco身上Mario都不会觉得奇怪，但在采访区被问到成为世界杯冠军了是不是觉得人生圆满的时候，Marco的回答让Mario不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“还差一个人就能圆满了。”在记者说下一句话之前他很认真地看着摄像机镜头，一字一句地说道，“Sunny，做我的男朋友好不好？”

表白顺带出柜，全世界的媒体大概都要乐疯了。

除了你，不会有任何人。

他记得这句话，Marco自己更没有忘。

“Mario，嗯……你看到采访了吗？”

“看到了。”那边的声音不悲不喜，让Marco有些心慌。下一秒Mario继续说道，“你觉不觉得我们很奇怪，第一次是我在电话里给你表白，然后你到慕尼黑来找我；现在是你在电视里给我表白，所以，这次换我过来找你。你看看背后。”

Marco仓皇地转过身，Mario举着手机朝他做了一个鬼脸。

 

——End——


End file.
